Aro Volturi: La naissance d'un roi
by Nightmare Volturi
Summary: Une petite histoire que j'avais crée pour un forum RPG: twilight-shadows. Elle relate la vie d'Aro Volturi.
1. Introduction

Imaginez-vous en -1300, avant la naissance du seigneur. La nuit enveloppe encore les dalles de marbres d'une petite ville Grec. La rosée a commencé à s'épanouir sur l'herbe verte lorsqu'un cri perse la nuit. Un nouveau cœur s'est mis à battre, mêlant sa cadence de moineau à la symphonie de la vie. Aro avait fait son apparition, enfant frêle né sous le signe de la lune. Son destin s'annonçait déjà ténébreux, une existence d'obscurité. Ce qui commença dans le sang, continua dans le sang.

A l'âge de 9 ans, Aro était un enfant sérieux et réfléchis. Jamais il ne se lançait dans une aventure sans avoir auparavant élaboré quelques stratégies. Curieux, intelligent et calme, c'était un gamin isolé qui ne se mêlait jamais aux autres. Vivant seul avec sa mère et sa sœur Didyme dans un quartier défavorisé d'Athènes, il menait une vie rude et sans pitié pour lui. Jamais, oh jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour que son destin était de régner en roi puissant. La vie est un drôle de jeu….

De jour en jour, le garçon grandissait en sagesse, mais aussi en cruauté ! Il n'était pas intéressé par les jeux de force et de séduction auquel les autres garçons de son âge s'adonnaient. Non, lui, seule la terreur le faisait frémir d'excitation ! Terrifier ses camarades de diverses manières devint alors son passe-temps favoris. On commença dès lors à le nommer sorcier, fils du démon. On le traitait comme un chien, les gens lui crachaient a la figure, le frappaient, l'humiliaient…Mais malgré tous ces traitement, personne n'arrivait à effacer l'éternel sourire narquois peint sur les lèvres fines de l'adolescent. Non, personne.


	2. Chapitre 1: Folie

Tout commença réellement en décembre, de l'an -1282. Un hiver comme personne n'en avait jamais connus avait dévasté Athènes, tuant des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, autant dans les bas quartiers que dans les rues fortunées. Les récoltes, mauvaises, suffisait à peine à nourrir les habitants, et il n'était pas rare de voir disparaitre chiens et chats au cours de la nuit. La ville mourrait à petit feu.

Dans la minuscule cabane qui servait de foyer à la famille d'Aro, l'humeur était au plus bas. Plus tôt dans la matinée, le jeune garçon était monté dans les beaux quartiers, avec l'insignifiant espoir de rapporter une pomme de terre laissée à l'oubli sur le sol ou une miche de pain volée à un marchand. Las. Son butin se résignait à quelques maigres feuilles de chou pourri, dont même les rats n'auraient pas voulu. Sa mère avait su en tirer un bouillon peu gouteux, fade, qu'ils mangèrent tout de même avec appétit. Ce semblant de repas terminé, ils s'étaient affalés dans leurs couchettes de paille, affaiblis. La symphonie des ventres grondant comme le tonnerre avait empêché Aro de fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Rien n'était pire que cette faim dévorante !

Le garçon se retourna sur son matelas pour apercevoir Didyme, qui sommeillait à ses côté. Son visage était maigre, et dévoré par une constante douleur. Sous son ample tunique, il pouvait deviner sans peine des côtes saillantes, comme prêtes à déchirer sa tendre chaire pour jaillir à l'air libre. La voir ainsi, si faible et fragile, le fit grimacer. Il devait tenter quelques choses, pour elle.

Un nouveau grondement le fit se retourner vers sa mère. Son regard glissa sur la forme légèrement charnue de ses cuisses. Durant les repas, c'était toujours elle qui recevait la plus grosse part. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque, les parents n'avaient pas une très grande estime pour leurs enfants. Il y avait tant de chaire entourant ces os….tant de viande à proximité. L'eau monta à la bouche du jeune garçon. Puis, se rendant compte de l'horreur de ses pensées, il secoua la tête et se gratta nerveusement le crâne. Mais la faim fit revenir cette idée au grand galop. Oui, il devait le faire. Pour Didyme. Et pour sa propre survie.

Sans faire de bruit, il s'extirpa de sa couchette et s'approcha du corps endormis. Il devait agir vite. Avant qu'elle ne se réveille et alerte tout le quartier. Mais il ne pouvait agir devant sa sœur, qui ne manquerait pas de se réveiller au premier bruit survenus. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de sa mère, qui se réveilla en grognant. Elle murmura un « quoi ?! » endormis, et Aro lui fit signe de passer dans l'autre pièce. En grommelant, elle suivit son fils, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Une fois passé le torchon servant de porte, il bondit sur elle en un éclair et serra sa gorge entre ses mains, ses muscles saillant sous l'effort. Ses yeux bleus fixaient le visage de la femme qui virait au rouge. L'adolescent possédait une force prodigieuse que lui conféraient la faim, la rage. Tout fut rapidement terminé. Le corps, flasque et vide de toute vie, tomba au sol avec un bruit mou. Aro resta là quelques minutes, le visage tourné vers le plafond, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. En baissant les yeux sur le cadavre, il fut pris d'un doute. Avait-il bien agis ? Serait-il capable de la dépecer ? Tremblant de tout son corps, il alla chercher un long couteau. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Quand la lame s'enfonça dans la chaire, puis s'en extirpa avec un horrible bruit de succion, le jeune garçon cru qu'il allait vomir. Il n'en fit rien. Il continua sa besogne jusqu'au petit matin, déposa les morceaux encore sanguinolent dans un bol en bois puis se hâta de jeter le cadavre dans la mer, toute proche. Il revint juste à temps, alors que Didyme venait de se réveiller. Il essuya rapidement le sang sur son pantalon rapiécé, et couru prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi petite sœur !

* * *

><p>J'ai eu un gros dilemme morale en écrivant ce chapitre ^^" Mais je pense que c'est un choix qui conviendrait parfaitement à Aro: tout faire , même les pires horreurs, pour survivre! J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu!<p>

(je tient encore une fois à signaler qu'il n'y a pas de messages caché dans ce chapitre! juste au cas ou^^)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sombre silhouette

Les deux enfants étaient assis autour du petit four en pierre trônant au centre de la cuisine. Un feu orangé y crépitait joyeusement, l'odeur de la viande posée dessus embaumant la pièce d'un délicieux fumet.

La petite Didyme trépignait d'impatience, les yeux scotchés sur la chair qui commençait à prendre une appétissante couleur caramel. Aro rit doucement en entendant son ventre gémir et piqua le morceau avec son poignard avant de le lui tendre. L'enfant l'engloutit rapidement avec un air de louveteau affamé.

L'adolescent, lui, pris le temps de savourer sa part, un air de ravissement peint sur le visage. Une douce saveur de cochon de lait envahit son palais, réjouissant ses papilles avides de goût. La sensation de nourriture tombant dans son estomac vide lui avait tant manqué !

_-Au fait….commença Didyme_, qui avait déjà entamé sa deuxième part,_ où diable as-tu trouvé autant de viande ?_

Jugeant préférable de taire toute vérité, Aro lui décocha un clin d'œil avant de déclarer avec malice :

_-C'est mon petit secret !_

Cette réponse parut satisfaire à la petite qui haussa simplement les épaules.

_-Tu devrais passer à la rivière. Ton pantalon est taché de sang !_

Le garçon baissa les yeux sur le tissu rongé par le temps et aperçus les taches légèrement plus sombres qui s'y démarquaient. Il adressa un sourire désolé à sa sœur et se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec nervosité. Avait-elle deviné ? Non….Elle pensait surement que leurs mère était allée faire un tour dans les bas quartiers comme elle en avait l'habitude, et ne s'inquiétait donc pas de son absence….pour le moment ! Le soir venu, Il faudrait une excuse à fournir….

Leurs repas terminés, Aro prit sa sœur dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans son lit. A peine eut-elle touché le matelas de paille que Didyme s'endormait déjà. L'adolescent posa un baisé sur son front, éteignit le feu et sortit.

* * *

><p>Un vent glacial ébranlait les branches des arbres au dehors. Aro frissonna et entreprit de courir jusqu'à la rivière qui se trouvait à la limite du village, dans les bois. Les rues étaient quasi désertes à cette heure-ci, la moitié des gens étant occupés à fouiller les champs à la recherche de la moindre miette de nourriture. L'adolescent arriva donc à bon port sans trop d'encombre. Sans attendre, il se débarrassa de ses loques, grelottant dans le froid hivernal, et les frotta rapidement dans l'eau. Des milliers de petites aiguilles de glaces s'enfoncèrent dans ses mains qui prirent une teinte rosées en moins de quelques secondes. Aro grimaça, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Un craquement de branche à quelques pas seulement lui fit relever la tête. Il fouilla vainement la forêt des yeux. Rien. Le doute s'insinuant en lui, il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse rougissant à la possible idée d'avoir été vu à moitié nu.<p>

_-Il y a quelqu'un ?_ Souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Aucune réponse. Il lui sembla cependant voir au loin une silhouette encapuchonnée, le fixant de ses yeux écarlates. La gorge du jeune garçon se serra, et il déguerpit sans demander son reste, l'adrénaline lui donnant des ailes. Arrivé chez lui, il claqua la porte et s'affaissa contre celle-ci, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Cette créature…qu'était-ce ? Le simple fruit de son imagination ? Ou un démon aux yeux de flammes venus l'emporter au plus profonds des enfers ?

* * *

><p>Juste un petit message supplémentaire pour vous dire un grand merci! vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur! j'espère que la suite vous plaira^^<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3: le chapitre sans titre

La neige et la glace peuplait les rêves d'Aro depuis plus d'une semaine. Dans ses songes, il se revoyait à la rivière, gisant dans les eaux ténébreuses, le froid paralysant tous ses muscles. Une intense chaleur parcourait cependant ses veines, véritable torrent de flamme dans son corps gelé. Alors que le manque d'air commençait à projeter des taches noires sur ses yeux, une silhouette sombre apparaissait soudainement. Sa cape d'un noir d'encre usée par le temps lui donnait un aspect mystérieux, effet accentué par le capuchon dissimulant un visage que l'on devinait féminin. Pétrifié par le froid, Aro ne pouvait se débattre lorsqu'une main aux griffes acérées venait ensuite marquer son corps de nombreuses zébrures rougeatres. Le dessin qu'elles traçaient, il pouvait le deviner, prenaient la forme d'une croix renversée. Le symbole du diable. Cette sombre tâche achevée, la créature fonçait inévitablement sur la gorge du garçon, qui ne pouvait qu'assister à sa propre mise à mort. Il se réveillait généralement quelques minutes plus tard, le corps trempé de sueur, tremblant comme une feuille.

Cette nuit n'échappa pas à la règle. Didyme, habituée à ces nouvelles terreurs nocturnes, venait tout juste de lui apporter un gobelet de lait chaud. La petite se blottit contre lui, le fixant d'un air inquiet.

_-Il faudrait peut-être que tu aille voir un guérisseur ?_

L'adolescent secoua la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Non, un médecin quelconque ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il fallait qu'il retourne à la rivière, trouver lui-même la cause de ses tourments. Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne lui serait accordée aujourd'hui, sa jeune sœur soupira et retourna sur sa couche en trainant des pieds. Quelques minutes plus tard, le sommeil l'avait emportée. Afin de ne pas la réveiller, le garçon se décida à aller faire quelques pas dehors. L'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez, s'encombrer d'une torche n'était donc pas nécessaire. Il enfila rapidement un manteau et des bottes et se mis en route sans trainer. Le temps d'aller jeter un œil à la rivière et il serait de retours avant le réveil de Didyme. Les rues étaient désertes. Seuls quelques chiens errant se disputaient un vieil os au coin d'une boucherie miteuse. Les bêtes relevèrent la tête à son passage, avisèrent le couteau qui pendait à sa ceinture, et jugèrent préférable de laisser passer ce potentiel repas.

Déjà la rivière se profilait devant ses yeux. Comme il le pensait, les alentours étaient vides de toutes vies. Mais Aro n'en était pas moins rassuré pour autant. Depuis quelques minutes, il sentait un regard fixé sur lui, l'impression d'être observé lui tordant les entrailles. Il jurait cependant d'être seul. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha de l'eau glacée et s'accroupis. Un reflet étrange miroitait dans le liquide. Une silhouette. L'adolescent sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant.

_-Je t'attendais._

* * *

><p>Excusez moi pour le retard^^ les post seront plus espacés ces temps-ci! je dois préparer mes examens et mon stage^^ sorry ^^"<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4: La transformation

Le temps semblait avoir été suspendu dans sa course. Des milliers de petits flocons de neige avaient commencé à tomber du ciel, couvrant d'un tapis de silence la forêt et ajoutant une touche irréelle au paysage. Seul le chuchotement de la rivière résonnait encore.

Aro était pétrifié. La peur l'étreignait de ses bras de glaces, s'insinuant dans ses veines et ses os tel un serpent vicieux. Le sang battait à ses tempes une musique endiablée, entraîné par un cœur jouant la partition de l'effroi. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient le reflet immobile dans le ruisseau, guettant le moindre mouvement. Par automatisme, sa main glissa le long de sa veste et vain caresser le métal rassurant de son du couteau.

_-Que me voulez-vous ?_ Haleta-t-il, le souffle court.

_-T'offrir un présent_, répondis une voix suave.

Sans même prendre le temps d'écouter la réponse, le garçon s'empara de sa petite arme et plongea sur le torse de la créature. La lame, contre toute attente, se heurta à un mur de béton. L'adolescent observa le couteau, sans comprendre, et leva un regard terrifié sur la chose, avant de retenter sa chance sur la gorge. Sans succès.

_-Eh bien, en voilà une étrange façon de me remercier !_

Aro sentit ses jambes céder sous lui. Tremblant de tout son corps, il s'écroula sur le sol gelé, les yeux fixés sur le visage que la créature venait de découvrir. C'était une femme d'une grande beauté. Sur son faciès encadré d'une cascade de cheveux noir, reposaient deux yeux dont l'iris rougeâtres scintillait doucement. Un sourire doux étirait de fines lèvres rosées, que surmontait un petit nez fier. Un parfum sucré de rose et de sang se dégageait d'elle, attirant irrésistiblement le jeune homme. Mais elle n'avait de charmant que sa beauté. Sitôt sa phrase terminée, elle s'empara du garçon par la gorge et l'attira à elle. Malgré son apparence fragile, elle était dotée d'une force immense ! Aro gémit, sentant l'air s'amenuiser petit à petit dans ses poumons. Il se débattit quelques instants, avec l'espoir farouche qui retient les humains à la vie. Vainement. Son visage virait déjà au rouge lorsqu'elle se mit à lui parler, plus doucement cette fois.

_-Je vais te laisser le choix…. Je peux continuer à contempler ce spectacle qu'est ta mise à mort, que j'assurerais lente. Je peux observer ta longue agonie, voir tes veines céder sous la pression et exploser, scruter ton regard se teinter d'un noir d'encre. Ou bien…je peux te donner accès à une nouvelle vie. Une vie de sang et de mort. Mais également une vie de pouvoir. Je peux t'offrir l'immortalité, la puissance et la vitesse. Tout ce dont tu aies jamais rêvé. Choisis. Veux-tu vivre ? Ou mourir ?_

La pression sur sa gorge se desserra quelque peu. Sa réponse, Aro la connaissait déjà. Il ne pouvait laisser sa sœur seule, et la perspective d'une mort aussi pitoyable était peu réjouissante. Avec difficulté, il réussit à lâcher dans un râle :

_-Je veux vivre !_

Un sourire éclos sur les lèvres de la femme. Elle libéra le garçon qui s'écroula à terre en toussant, et, lorsqu'il se fut calmer, s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Une marque violette lui ceignait à présent la peau du cou, tel un macabre collier d'améthystes. D'une main douce, mais ferme, elle l'obligea à soutenir son regard d'une pression sous le menton. Toujours sans se presser, elle dégagea lentement la cascade de cheveux noirs camouflant la courbe de son cou. Les iris flamboyants de l'immortelle criaient famine. Aro ne put retenir un léger frémissement lorsque ses lèvres vinrent effleurer avec douceur sa gorge, à la recherche d'une veine saillante et gorgée de sang. Enfin, la douleur lui parvint. Avec la voracité d'une louve affamée, elle transperça sa jugulaire de ses crocs tranchant comme des rasoirs et aspira goulûment le liquide vital du jeune homme. L'opération, bien que terrifiante, ne se révéla pas des plus douloureuse. Elle était même…reposante. Blottit dans les bras de la vampire, Aro sentait sa vie fuir petit à petit, remplacée par la douce torpeur de la mort. Ses yeux mi-clos fixaient le paysage enneigé au loin, avec l'émerveillement propre au mourant. Tous ses soucis étaient emportés par le vent d'hiver, toutes ses peines, tous ses malheurs, laissés à terre. La mort était bel et bien une délivrance.

Malheureusement pour lui, le cauchemar venait à peine de commencer.

* * *

><p>voila voila:D je voudrais juste dire un grand merci à mon copain qui m'aide à corriger tout ça 3 même blabla que d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, partager,etc ;)<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5: L'éveil

La faucheuse était là, douce et rassurante dans son voile noir. Souriante, elle ouvrait les bras au jeune homme, l'invitant à rejoindre à ses côtés son royaume de ténèbres. Aro tendit la main, effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau diaphane. Dans l'antichambre de la mort, le temps ne semblait plus prendre cours. Lui avait-il fallut quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques années pour rejoindre l'entité ? Cela n'avait guère d'importance. Mais alors que la créature l'étreignait avec tendresse, Aro sentit soudain une terrible douleur vriller sa poitrine. Et, comme si un fil eu été accroché à son cœur, il se sentit trainer au loin des rivages de la mort. Un torrent de lave se déversa dans ses veines, le faisant hurler en silence. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi tant de souffrance ? Le jeune homme était perdu. Comparé à la douceur de la mort, la vie n'était qu'un savant mélange de douleurs et de tourments. Le venin enflammé dévorait chaque parcelle de son corps, de la plante de ses pieds à ses yeux. Il sentait ses organes vitaux se ratatiner dans sa poitrine, réduits à l'état de cendre, et ses propres veines s'assécher. Le supplice lui sembla durer une éternité. Et enfin, le feu se résorba, reprenant place dans son cœur d'où il avait pris sa source.

La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut l'éclat des cristaux de neiges. Des milliers de petites fées voletant doucement dans le ciel, avant d'étendre leur cape blanche sur la terre gelée. Un tableau de beauté et de grâce. Le sol était glacé sous lui, et le vent froid de l'hiver piquait son corps de centaines de petites aiguilles. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune gêne. Il pouvait dorénavant apprécier pleinement toutes les sensations que pouvait offrir le monde, sans pour autant en être incommodé. Quel don fabuleux! Le chant d'un oiseau au loin le fit sursauter. La mélodie était si claire, si parfaite, si puissante! Avec lenteur, le nouveau vampire se mit debout, dévorant des yeux l'univers qui lui était offert. Sa contemplation ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Une faim atroce vint rapidement gronder dans son ventre. Une faim telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Aussitôt, ses sens se mirent en éveil, traquant la moindre forme de vie aux alentours. Aro fit tout d'abord quelques pas dans la direction de l'oiseau qui l'avait surpris quelques minutes plus tôt, mais renonça immédiatement à l'idée de chasser l'animal. Son odeur était tout bonnement infect. Un fumet bien plus alléchant émanait du village d'où il provenait. Un parfum sucré, doux comme le miel et fin comme la rose. Le vampire se mit à courir, transformant le monde autour de lui en un caléidoscope de couleurs. Il n'était plus animé par la force de la vie, mais par la puissance de la soif.

Il pénétra dans l'une des maisons du village par la fenêtre et tomba né à né avec une femme. La belle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et avait le charme d'un ange avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un vert aussi tendre que les premières feuilles du printemps. Mais ces artifices n'étaient rien aux yeux d'Aro. Seule la mélodie d'un cœur battant vigoureusement faisait chanter son âme.

**_-"Que voulez-vous ? Sortez d'ici immédiatement !"_**

Tremblant de tous ses membres, un air de défis affiché sur son minois, elle ressemblait à un chaton effrayé. L'immortel ne perdit pas de temps. Attirant à lui la demoiselle, il écarta d'un geste sec les cheveux qui dissimulait la courbe douce de sa gorge, et planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre. Un torrent d'émotions le submergea alors que le sang jaillissait de la plaie pour apaiser sa faim. Tous les sentiments de sa victime, tous ses souvenirs, toute sa vie se déversait en lui. Une chaleur bienfaisante emplis alors son corps, comme son âme. Si le prix à payer pour l'immortalité était ce péché contre Dieu, il le payait bien volontiers! Cependant, sa victime n'était pas bien consistante et bientôt, le cadavre fut aussi sec qu'un rouleau de papyrus. Aro grogna de mécontentement et déchira à main nue la gorge de la pauvre pour laper les dernières gouttes de sang. Après quoi, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de l'humaine, il la laissa choir à terre et alla s'installer d'un un coin de la maison. Si sa soif avait été apaisée, son envie de tuer était toujours bien présente.

Aro jeta un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le soleil déclinait déjà. Le mari n'allait pas tarder.


End file.
